GTA Pregnancy
by Mxcer
Summary: A year has passed since our 3 protagonists pulled off the heist. But when Amanda goes pregnant...Michael must deal with the fact that they'll have a new family member.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Baby Blues**

**Michael**

_Family._

_Some say it's wonderful, while others say it's terrible. For me, I'm with the former._

_I used to be ignorant about my family. I hated them, and they hated me back. I was also a criminal who committed big heists, who flushed out the Merryweather Security and the FIB._

_I'm rich from my last heist. The weather of Los Santos is great. I'm a hardworking, famous movie producer._

_What bad could possibly happen here?_

* * *

I drove my Tailgater into the driveway, as I made out my thoughts.

"Kids, I'm home!"

But as I opened the door, I saw my son, Jimmy, panicking.

"Dad! Dad!"

'What's wrong, son?"

"You have to help us! Mom passed out in the bathroom after barfing!"

_What!?_

"Where's Tracey?"

"She's with mom. You have to help!"

_Oh shit, shit shit shit shit!_

I ran to the bathroom and opened the door to see Amanda unconscious with Tracey sobbing at her side.

"Trace! Did you call 911?"

"I-I did! I-I d-don't know what's g-going o-on! Waaah!"

As I finished my word, Paramedics struck in.

"You have to save her! She's my wife!"

"Don't worry. Get in the ambulance! We're going for Mount Zonah Medical Center!"

"Jimmy! Tracey! Come on!"

* * *

_How did this happen? _

I wondered as I waited out the ER, with Jimmy and Tracey on my side.

"Dad? Do you think she's..."

"Yes?"

"...pregnant?"

_What!_

"No, Jimmy...That would be completely abnormal. I'm sure she's...controlled now."

Just then, the doctor came out.

"How's my wife, doc?"

"Worst case of sickness I've ever seen. We did MRI on her and..."

"What?"

"Congratulations, Mr. De Santa...She's got an embryo in her. She's pregnant."

_Goddammit! And two children were exhausting already!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Babies up my Ass-Deny Jimmy's thoughts.**

**Baby Boom-Scream.**

**100%, Gold Medal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bogey, Bogey**

And that was eight months ago. How could time go so quickly? My wife now looks like a hippo with a gland problem!

_Yeah. Note to self: Murphy's Law works on time too._

"Michael..."

"Yes, Mandy?"

"I have to discuss something important; come here for a minute."

"All right."

I scooted over there.

"What is it?"

"Well...What should we name our baby?"

_Oh._

"Are you talking about a boy, or a girl?"

"The doctor said it was a boy. Any suggestions?"

_Can't believe I'm spinning my wheels in this..._

"How about...Michael Jr.?"

"Hmm...Not bad, Michael."

_Alright. That's that. Now I gotta check on my kids. I saw them doing something at the tennis court..It's suspicious._

* * *

"And the punch goes in the middle, with the sandwiches on the left..."

As I went to the back of the house, I saw something that would squeeze the tears out of any father: Jimmy and Tracey preparing a baby shower.

"Kids...What are you doing?"

"Dad! Uh...Mom is close to birth, right?"

"Technically yes..."

"Then It's about time we have a baby shower!"

_He's right. How could I forget!_

"All right, then. I'll invite my friends, you set up the decorations."

I approached Tracey, who was cooking casserole.

"Trace, I didn't know you could cook!"

"Of course I can, dad. I learned from mom, remember?"

"Okay. Anyway...Thanks, kids!"

* * *

"Hello?"

"Frank, My wife's close to birth, so we're going to have a baby shower. You coming?"

"Sure, homie. I'll bring Lamar. See you at the party."

"Thanks. Bye."

* * *

"Mike! Congratulations about the baby. Is it a boy?"

"Yes Trevor, It's a boy. You coming to my baby shower?"

"Oooh, I'm coming, alright! I'll alert the entire TPI crew about this!"

"Oh, no..."

* * *

**Later, that evening, after a lot of phone calls...**

"Guess that's the last guest."

I checked the list.

**Invited**

**Franklin***

**Trevor***

**Lamar***

**Lester***

**Special Guests**

**Dave Norton***

**Solomon Richards(I do not know how he knew it)***

**Trevor Phillips Industries Crew***

_Let the party begin..._

I walked to the party site, where the party was well flowing-the decorations were great, the food was good, and the gifts were stacking.

As I went to drank the punch, Franklin and his friend Lamar showed up.

"Eh, Congrats, homie. He's gonna be beautiful!"

"Ah...Thanks, Franklin. You too, Lamar."

"No shit, here..."

"Hey...A Birtex Avenue! Thanks!"

And then, my psycho friend, Trevor, joined in the conversation.

"Hey, Mike, you seen Ron? He's claiming that the baby is a f**king alien!"

"Uh...no. Is that blood on your shirt?"

"Oh! Oh, yeah. I "took care of" some The Lost MC this morning."

"..."

_Goddammit, Trevor..._

"I brought you this. It'll be helpful for your baby!" He said as he gave me a long, large box.

_Wait a minute, this looks like..._

I opened the box, only to reveal a Pump-Action Shotgun.

_I knew it._

"Uh...Thanks?"

"No problem! And here, take this bag of this fine meth, a gift of gratitude from Trevor Phillips Industries."

"...You're a fucking asshole, Trevor. You know that?"

"Fuck you! Fuck you Michael! Say that again."

"I've made my point. I'm not a sadist."

_Yup...Just like old times._

_With one more incoming._

* * *

**Shotgun Wedding-Receive the shotgun from Trevor.**

**Winners Don't Do Drugs-Curse Trevor after he gives his meth.**

**Gold Medal, 100%**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: It's a Boy**

Oh god, my head is so dizzy. I hope I didn't take any of that crack while I was drunk.

I fade out.

* * *

When I wake up, everybody is gone except for Franklin and Trevor, and it's seven in the morning.

The world seems so green and wobbly...I must be drunk.

_I am drunk. No I'm not. Yes, you are. No I'm not..._

"F-Frank? Trevor?"

"Man, shit. My head hurts like hell." Franklin woke up.

"Aw, fuck. Where did those strippers go? They were here like a minute ago!" said Trevor, throwing a beer bottle onto the ground.

"Shit, I'm late for work. What will I tell Solomon?"

Someone was needed to take care of my wife.

I got out my wallet, and threw 50 100$ bills to each of them.

"Listen, I gotta get to work, so will you take care of my wife?"

"No problem, homie."

"I'm a little rusty, but...I'll try. Just promise me you'll give 50% more than this."

* * *

**A few hours later-**

"...and after the 40-minute rampage, we cut to our protagonists who have fended off the forces of evil."

Oh god.

With my head all shitty, combined with all those boring talks about how to edit the story, I feel so stressed.

_I hope you're doing well, guys...If anything happens to my wife it's all your fault._

* * *

**Back at Michael's house...in dialogue**

"Tracey, fuck off! Jimmy, you little shit, go study or something!"

"Whoa, cool it man!"

"You two are not helping!"

"No, we helping! It's just-"

"Just what?!"

"Stop it! You two, you're breaking my karma!"

"Mom's right, I know you're a role model for me, but this is just wacky!"

"Jimmy's right, Trevor!"

"Shut up, Tracer!"

"Everybody just calm the fuck down an-AAAAGGGGGHHH!"

"Oh, Shit!"

"Sweet Motherfucking Jesus! What the fuck is going on!?"

"Mom!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, Back at Richards Majestic...**

My iFruit's ringtone rang.

"Whuh? Not in the middle of this! Hello? What is it, Franklin?"

"Big shit, homie! Your wife is giving birth! Central Los Santos Medical Center!"

"What! I'll be there as soon as I can!"

* * *

They won't let me in.

They won't let in an about-to-become-father.

"Shit, man. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"Maybe I should have stayed with her."

I cried. For the second time in my life.

Then Trevor spoke up.

"Michael...You are about to become a father!"

SLAP!

"Stop being a pussy! Be brave! It's your son! Don't you ever cry as a brave, honorable dad!"

I looked up on him, as he expressed his anger over me.

"You wanna teach your son what shame is? You wanna discourage him? Get in there! See your son!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

That was the sound of my son being born.

"...Thanks Trevor."

I rushed to the ER, where I saw my wife, now pale as paper.

"Congratulations sir. It's a boy."

"Go on, Michael...Hold him."

I held him tightly in my arms. He looked just like me. A copy.

"So what will you call him?"

"Michael De Santa Jr. Welcome to the world, boy...I'm your father. I won't let anyone hurt you."

I kissed him tightly.

* * *

**Fear the Beer-Free yourself from the drunkenness.**

**Welcome to the Cruel World-Love the baby.**

**100%, Gold Medal**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: General De(Santa)**

"I would like to fill out a Birth Certificate."

"All right. Born in..?"

"August 31, 2014."

"Name?"

"Michael De Santa Jr."

"Congratulations, Mr. De Santa. Here's your birth certificate. Have a nice day."

"Thank you."

* * *

I went back to the hospital, where my two frineds were adoring the baby.

"Daww, Coochie coo! I'm uncle Trevor, welcome to the world!"

"Trevor! Stop overreacting in front of my baby!"

I said it as I snatched my son away from him.

"Man, you are going to be famous or something."

"Frank, what do you mean by that?"

"The reporters will feed on this like sharks."

"You know what?"

I picked up the remote.

"Let's find out."

(Click)

"Now, we're back to entertainment! A big news awaits here today, as a breaking news confirms that renowned movie producer Michael De Santa, famous for making the movie _Meltdown_, has a new son! We connect to our reporter, John Cosby, who is waiting outside the hospital."

"Thank you Dan, this is John Cosby speaking, as we still wait for Michael De Santa and his wife, Amanda, with their new son, Michael De Santa Jr. We spoke to Michael's son and daughter, Jimmy and Tracey, who is with me. So, Jimmy, how do you feel about the new baby?"

"Well, uh...He's beautiful, you know, like a rainbow, a Grotti Cheetah, or a pile of poop."

"Thank you. What about you, Tracey?"

"It's kinda complicated but yeah. At first I was all like OMG, OMG, stuff like that, then I thought it would be a great pleasure to our family-this son."

"All right, thank you for participating in this interview. Back to you, Dan."

(Click)

"Goddammit! I shouldn't have left my kids out there!"

"Michael..."

"Shit, how are we gonna get through all those nigga reporters?"

"I got a good idea! Get your guns out!"

"You're a fucking dick, Trevor...but I agree with you on this one."

* * *

I armed myself with a AP Pistol, Trevor with a Combat Shotgun, and Franklin with a SMG.

"Allright, everybody ready?"

They both nodded.

"Good! CHAAAAARRRRRGE!"

We all shot blindly, spraying bullets, which made the reporters flee in terror.

"OK! They're gone! Cease fire!"

And we all stopped firing, and saw the damage we made: The door was blown to shrapnels.

"Uh...I'll find Tracey and Jimmy, you guys, get out of here before the cops come."

_Man, that was troublesome._

_But It's a great start...probably._

* * *

**Roscoe P Colt-Fire for 30 seconds straight.**

**The Dudes of Hazard-Threaten every reporter out of your way.**

**100%, Gold Medal**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Father-Father-Brother-Uncle**

"...So you were the guy shooting? Awesome!"

"It's like, karmically bad and stuff, but other than that, I loved it."

"Kids..."

I tried to focus on my newborn son.

"Isn't he cute, Michael?"

"Yes he is, Amanda."

I looked at his little face.

As I kept looking, something-other than hatred-pulled me closer.

I could see his light. I was sure he saw me back.

A wire-no, a thousand wires-connected me to my newborn son.

I will protect him.

I will take him.

I will keep in safe in any way possible.

I am Michael De Santa.

And I am a dear, loving father.

* * *

**Kifflom, Baby!-Feel the connection.**

**Epsilon Colt-Promise to keep him safe.**

**100%, Gold Medal**


End file.
